


the world

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Some Humor, Texting, let's not cry and have some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Not a perfect end of the season, two people and one conversation.(I apologize for the lame summary it's been A DAY)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	the world

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't go exactly as I planned but I hope it will manage to bring a few smiles!

[Yuzu] it’s not happening

[Javi] I’ve heard

[Javi] so sorry  cariño I know you were looking forward so much

[Yuzu] yeah

[Yuzu] at least lungs will be grateful

[Javi] safety first!

[Yuzu] mhh

[Javi] please don’t be upset too much

[Javi] now you will have a lot of time to rest

[Yuzu] i don’t wanna rest : (((

[Javi] okay what if

[Javi] we still can have a competition

[Yuzu] ???

[Javi] in your bed

[Yuzu] :O

[Javi] :p

[Yuzu] well in that case

[Yuzu] the jury is awaiting your arrival

[Yuzu] impatiently

[Javi] will do everything to arrive asap so the jury will be pleased

[Yuzu] <333

[Javi] <3 

[Yuzu] hey Javi?

[Javi] yeh?

[Yuzu] you’re the world

[Javi] I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all the love to you guys!


End file.
